


50 Shades of Grayson

by myadamantiumheart



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 porn shorts about 50 different kinks, all surrounding Dick Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Grayson

**_One: Food Kink_ **

Normally, Dick is the one with the sweet tooth. But, when it comes to this- when it comes down to Dick, spread out across the bed, pulling on the ropes holding him to the frame and shuddering under the slick slide of chocolate body paint over his chest…

Jason doesn’t mind having a little more dessert than he’d normally indulge in.

He lets the paintbrush slide over the crown of Dick’s cock, slipping down the length and dragging slowly across one trembling thigh, and Dick is almost whimpering as he shakes and writhes.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Jason says, sucking chocolate off his finger and tapping Dick’s nose with another. “If you don’t stay still, you’re gonna mess up my painting. And if you mess up my painting, I might just have to leave you here for a while to think about what you’ve done.”

 And Dick tries to still, because he knows- Jason will leave him here, will straddle his thighs and jerk off on him and then walk out of the room and hum obnoxiously in the kitchen and do all manner of other mundane things before he comes back to Dick. 

Jason only laughs before leaning down to lick the chocolate off of Dick’s twitching stomach.

#  _Two: Handcuffs_

He’s not sure how Babs got ahold of Bruce’s specially made pair of handcuffs that even Dick, escape artist extraordinaire, can’t escape (for lockdown, for pollen, for- well.) But here he is, arms above his head and hips twisting and breath coming heavy as he tries to figure out what Babs is going to do next.

“You’re pretty like this, Boy Wonder,” she says, poking his hip with her pointer and smirking up at him, all her clothes still on, seated comfortably in her wheelchair.  “Shame I can’t keep you here longer, hmm?” Dick’s wrecked moan makes her laugh and reach out to press her cool fingers to his abdomen, his cock jerking at the touch, dripping and slick and dark.

“Please,” he begs her, panting. “Please, Babs, please let me-”

“Let you what?” Babs leans back. “Let you out? Let you come?” Those nails dig into his hips, and he arches up on his tip-toes at the sensation. “You can come when you want to, Dick, I’m not stopping you. But you’re not getting out unless you can slip the cuffs. Bruce said you needed extra practice,” she smirks even wider, running her thumb up the underside of his cock and smearing the dripping precome across the purpling head. “And what good is escapist practice without distractions?” Her tongue presses against the frenum, and Dick’s moan resounds around the room. “I’m sure the villains won’t let you simply wallow and try to escape your bonds, Boy Hostage.” His weak whimper morphs into a rasping groan when her fingers press at his twitching stomach muscles, and he can’t help it, the built up tension and the tease sending him over the edge. He’s covered in come and trembling when she finally makes eye contact with him again, his chest heaving and his lips bitten red.

Knowing Bruce, and how thorough he was in designing the cuffs- this won’t be the first time Babs gets to see Dick come before he’ll be able to slip them.

#  _Three: Blindfold_

He doesn’t know who it is, only that Jason had slipped a strip of fabric around Dick’s face and covered his eyes before he could catch a glimpse of who was bent over the bed.

“You’ll like it,” Jason had murmured, nipping at Dick’s shoulder, and the muffled moans from the man on the bed had pacified Dick long enough that Jason could shove Dick’s hips against the man’s ass, a long, low moan escaping both mouths. “That’s right,” Jason had crooned, and the his calloused fingers were slicking lube along Dick’s cock and guiding him into the clearly already prepared man over the bed.

Jason’s hands on his hips and his mouth biting at his shoulder, and his hips shoving Dick into the other man. Dick braced his hands on the man’s hips, trying to fuck deeper, trying to hit something, the spot that- and there is was, the fuck becoming looser and sloppier and the man writhing and bucking. Jason could see the gag slipping off the man on the bed, and he smirked into the nape of Dick’s neck, because he knew- once it came off-

The gag slid.

And Dick thrust hard, harder, on the edge and trembling-

“A-aahng,” Tim wailed, fingers clutching uselessly at the air. “D-Dick!” Dick froze, just long enough for Jason to have to shove him back in to Tim’s raised ass, fucking in hard and faster than he would he on his own. His fingers clenched convulsively on Tim’s hips, and Dick moaned, long and low, bending forward to press his lips to Tim’s shoulder, to bite instinctively when Tim keened out his name again and Jason pressed his thumb against Dick’s perineum, his hand reaching around to squeeze Tim’s dripping cock.

“Little brother,” Dick moaned, biting again. Tim’s back arched impossibly at the endearment, his cock jerking in Jason’s hand and spilling over the bed, and Dick gasped, hips bucking against Tim’s ass as he came.

“I told you you would like it,” Jason said smugly.

#  _Four: Police Uniform_

“You’re not the police officer type, Roy,” Dick laughed, sprawled upside down on the couch, his head pillowed on the edge of the seat and his knees hooked over the couch back, calves and feet dangling over the other side. Roy smirked at him, looking down at him over the edge of his aviator sunglasses and hooking his fingers in the belt loops of the too-tight Bludhaven cop uniform pants he’d found in Dick’s closet.

“I can totally do the good cop, bad cop thing, shortpants,” Roy drawls, bracing his hands on the edge of the couch on either side of Dick’s legs for a moment to widen his stance and brace his feet. Dick laughed, giggling madly at the feel of Roy’s calloused fingers hooking under and behind his knees, grasping at the soft skin of his lower thighs, bared and shaved out of habit, pulling Dick up until his ass was resting on the edge of the couch back, and then- he yelped, fingers scrabbling for purchase and catching on the fabric of the uniform pants when Roy leaned in and pressed his mouth firmly against Dick’s cock, outlined in tight white briefs.

“R-Roy,” Dick moaned, his head tossing and his fingers tightening convulsively every time Roy licked along the length of his covered erection. He yelped again, moaning out loud and gasping for breath as Roy let go of one leg to slap at the inside of Dick’s splayed out thigh, pinching it and biting the smooth line of his hip hard enough to bruise. Dick’s stomach muscles clenched, and Roy laughed, low, against his trembling navel.

“Bad cop,” Roy murmured, blowing cool air across his stomach. He leaned up again and sucked the head of Dick’s erection into his mouth, tonguing at the obscene wet spot growing across the white of the briefs and soaking up Dick’s shameless whimpers. “Good cop.”

“Y-you’re f-funny, Roy,” Dick said, breathless and trying to struggle away weakly, his fingers still tugging on the regulation blue pants as he pressed his cheek against the couch cushion and closed his eyes to regain his bearings. “B-but, c’mon, lemme up, wanna-” Roy grinned, slapping Dick’s ass as hard as he could in that position, grasping tight at the back of his knees again to keep him in place as he squirmed helplessly.

He pinned one thigh to the couch with an elbow, rubbing his hand along the bulge in Dick’s briefs and jacking it slowly, the friction of the cloth pulling whimpers from the other man. Dick’s back arched, his fingers weakening their grip for a moment, and Roy pulled the boxers up, trapping Dick’s knees together with the elastic band and pressing his chest to Dick’s stomach, using his shoulders to keep his hips still while he sucked down Dick’s cock, swallowing him whole and laughing around him when Dick wailed his name and slammed his palms against the couch cushions.

This cop uniform thing was more fun that he’d thought it’d be.

#  _Five: Spreader Bars_

He circled Tim, a predatory look on his face and a feather in his hand, long and trailed when he twirled it lazily between his long, elegant fingers. Tim whimpered slightly when he caught the look in Dick’s eyes and twitched away, and Dick laughed hungrily.

“You’re gonna be good for me, right Tim?” Dick murmured, slipping the tip of the feather along the line of Tim’s pale spine. Tim nodded, trying not to shudder at the light touch. Dick grinned and smacked Tim’s ass, hard enough to leave a mark. “Answer me when I talk to you, baby bird,” he crooned, kissing Tim’s shoulder before he trailed the feather across Tim’s trembling inner thighs.

“I’ll be good for you, Dick,” Tim repeated obediently, biting his lip as the tip of the feather circled the base of his cock. He tried not to let the ticklish touch affect him, but when Dick teased it along the crease of his thigh and back, behind his balls, his knees snapped together instinctively, straining towards each other despite the leather cuffs of the spreader bar holding them apart, and Dick laughed.

“That’s not what I’d call good, Timmy,” Dick said, sliding a hand up Tim’s chest to pinch at one red, swollen nipple and letting the index finger of the other tap its way up Tim’s cock until it was rubbing at the bead of precome on the tip. He smiled against Tim’s flushed cheek before he pinched the head of his cock, riding the motion of Tim’s surprised jerk and soaking in his cracked, rasping moan. “You’re going to have to try harder for me.”

#  _Six: Tied to the Bed_

“I’m guessing Babs put you up to this,” he says, when he wakes up with his ankles tied to the foot of the bed and his hands strapped tight out to his sides, Stephanie straddling his thighs and Cass watching with dark, hungry eyes. Stephanie laughs, bright and loud in the shadows of the bedroom.

“Actually, Kory happened to mention that you didn’t mind being tied to things when we were visiting her last week,” Steph says conversationally, shifting and pressing his hands against his hips where they’re visible below the rucked-up line of his sleep shirt. He wants them lower, where his cock is making itself known in the blue and black plaid of his pajama pants. “She was very…”

“Informative,” Cass says quietly, her grin melting into the shadows. Dick tries to smile at her, but it gets lost in a groan when Steph curls her fingers in his flannel pants and drags them down his thighs, smirking at his lack of underwear and rolling herself forward just enough to be able to brace her palms on his shoulders and sink herself down on him. His head hits the pillow and he gasps, hot-hot-slick around him and a breathlessly laughing, bright girl bouncing on his lap. Stephanie’s making little whimpering noises every time she sinks back down- he tries to thrust up, clenching his fingers in the bedspread and biting his own lip at the sight of her.

She’s not like Babs, compact and deadly, nor Kory, long and curved and with an iron grip. She’s got full hips he wants to hold and full breasts that are bouncing enticingly and thick thighs that clamp down on his when Cass sits across one of his legs and curls her fingers around Stephanie’s body to press at her clit, at her nipple, rubbing where they’re joined. Dick doesn’t want to close his eyes, doesn’t want to miss the sight of his night-sisters wrapped around each other and kissing over Stephanie’s shoulder, but when Cass slides one slim finger in alongside his cock, he has to clamp them shut and try to hold himself back from coming immediately.

#  _Seven: Toys_

It’s not hard to convince Wally to let Dick do this. He sucks kisses across Wally’s arched throat and smooths his hand along a trembling thigh and Wally says “Yessss, yes, please, please, Dick, please-” and gives into him.

And so he hides his smile against Wally’s hip, hooking a lithe leg over his shoulder. He slicks his fingers, slicks the toy, slicks into Wally and kisses the inside of his thigh as he fucks him with his fingers, watching his erection jerk. Wally makes noises when they do this, too high to understand, and Dick can’t help but love the way they get even faster and higher when he finally pushes the vibrator into him and clicks it on.

“This is what you feel like,” he murmurs, “when you fuck me, hard and fast.”

And Wally arches up, high pitched and screaming, and comes.

#  _Eight: Threesome_

Tim is sobbing into Jason’s shoulder at this point, fingers weakly grasping at the bedcovers and mouth open, slack, red and whimpering. It took them a while to get to this point- Tim is tight and oh-so-fun to play with (Dick doesn’t mind how long it took.) But they’re using the lube that Clark leaves here sometimes, synthesized with muscle relaxant and sensitivity-enhancers at the Fortress, so eventually, Jason and Dick’s fingers twined together and thrusting into Tim’s sloppy, slick ass- eventually they make it here. Tim has come once, twice, and now he’s rutting against Jason’s abs, the catch and rub of the rubber cock ring Dick had slipped on after Tim’s second orgasm stuttering across tan skin.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Jason tells him. Tim bites him weakly, and Dick presses his finger against Tim’s oversensitive prostate in retaliation, drawing an involuntary arch and a keening wail from the youngest’s red mouth. He can’t talk, can’t beg them, can’t move without shaking like a leaf, so they manhandle him as gently as they can, Jason sitting up and Dick straddling his thighs behind Tim.

“Gonna fuck you now, sweetheart,” Dick murmurs into a flushed, hot ear, and Jason scratches gently down Tim’s thigh before kissing him hard enough to bruise. Dick is sliding in, Jason pressing in after him, and it’s tight-tight-tight, tight fit and shaking muscles and Tim is convulsing around them already. Dick groans, fingers making purple-red on Tim’s hips. Jason muffles his shout in Tim’s sweat-slick shoulder.

And Jason is bouncing Tim on their cocks, guiding him up and down with strong, strong arms, letting Tim’s head roll back onto Dick’s shoulders so his gasps for air blow against Dick’s ear. Dick wraps his free fingers around Tim’s aching cock, rubbing at it, stroking it just soft enough to send shivers down the youngest boy’s back- he’s making frighteningly high sounds that mean he’s close and over the edge, so far gone that soon he’ll come without coming, shuddering and crying and tearing up at the intensity of being unable to ejaculate even as orgasm is wracking his thin, flushed body.

“Soon,” he tells Tim. Soon, he says to Jason with his dazed, lust-glazed eyes, and he means it.

Soon they’ll roll the cock ring off.

Soon.

(But not soon enough to let Tim have his third orgasm without its tight presence. He’s a good older brother, but that doesn’t mean he’s a nice one.)

#  _Nine: Orgasm Denial_

It’s the first night, Saturday at eleven PM, and Jason is shoving him against the wall and rubbing a rough hand over his cock, jerking him off until he’s crying out into Jason’s mouth and begging with his body. But Jason pulls back, just when he thinks he’s gonna come, and he slides down the wall with his hips jerking at the air and clenches his fists against his crumpled jeans, looped around his ankles, as Jason grasps his chin and smirks down at him.

“You’re not gonna come until I tell you to, baby,” Jason says, low and hot and possessive.   
And Dick, idiot that he is, nods.

It’s the second night, Sunday at midnight, and Dick is undercover at an underground club. Jason slides his hands down the back of Dick’s leather pants and bounces him on his lap to the pounding beat of the music, the two of them sequestered in a shadowed booth where no one can see them.

“You didn’t come last night, did you?” Jason murmurs in his ear, ripping open a travel lube packet and sliding two fingers into Dick, riding the arch of his body and grinning. “You didn’t come without me telling you to, did you, Dickiebird?” Dick shakes his head, muffles his moan against Jason’s sweaty curls when Jason crooks his fingers and fucks him hard and fast with his hand. There’s another broad hand on his chest, and Jason bends him backwards over the table, fucking him until his cock is twitching and dripping in his pants, and Dick’s half-stifled, cracking whimpers are blending in with the overwhelming music. And then he stops.

“Good boy,” Jason croons, rubbing a hand down Dick’s chest through the mesh shirt he has on. “Not tonight,” he kisses Dick’s sternum and strokes his jaw with a possessive hand, smirking at glazed, desperate eyes. “You’re not gonna come tonight, sweet boy.” Dick whines when he pulls his fingers out abruptly, clutching at him and trying to keep him there, but he wipes his fingers on an alcohol wipe from his pocket and lets Dick wallow in the feeling of being empty.

He leaves Dick panting in the booth and goes outside to smoke a cigarette and jerk off in the shadows, grinning when he comes because he knows that when he gets back to Dick the other man will still be unable to control his breathing and twitching his hips for a little bit of torturous friction inside his tight, tight pants, his erection clearly showing.

It’s the third night, Monday at seven pm, and Dick’s trying to eat dinner. Or. He was, until Jason shoved him over the cold marble counter of the apartment and jerked his pants and underwear down, spreading his thighs wide with calloused hands and making Dick keen and buck with his tongue. He tries to rock back onto Jason’s tongue, unable to find purchase on the smooth marble. Jason just fucks him with his tongue, though, spreading him wide and driving him crazy, letting him rut his cock against his rough, broad hand until he’s there, until he’s- until Jason’s pulling away and Dick is sobbing, heaving breaths because he wants to come so much and Jason won’t let him.

Jason slaps his ass, once, twice, three times, hard enough  and low enough to send spiking heat straight through his cock before he drags Dick’s pants gently up his legs and pulls Dick upright, lets him lean against his shoulder and rest his face in the crook of Jason’s neck (Jason is abruptly grateful for the extra five inches he has on Dick’s height). He carefully tucks Dick back in, zips him up, buttons the fly and buckles his belt before kissing his cheek.

“Not tonight,” he whispers against Dick’s ear before he grasps his jaw and kisses him, brutal and slick and hot.

And then Jason grins, leaving Dick propped up against the counter as he hops out the window and swings towards his patrol.

It’s the fourth night, Tuesday, and it’s 4 am. They’ve just gotten in from patrol, showering together in the huge bathroom of the safehouse, when Jason drops to his knees and sucks Dick’s cock into his mouth, poking at the slit with his tongue and using his grip on Dick’s ass to make the older man fuck his mouth. Dick’s grasping at his hair and moaning within a few minutes, scratching his shoulders with blunt nails.

But Dick clearly hasn’t learned, because he still tries to come, hips bucking and cock twitching in Jason’s throat and when Jason pulls back his moan cracks in the middle as his knees tremble and threaten to collapse on the floor. Jason catches him, pulling him down to the wet tiles before he brushes his hand along Dick’s forehead, pushing his hair back and biting at his lower lip. He meets those hazed out eyes for a moment before he turns Dick around, pulling him back against his chest and grabbing the shampoo, lathering up Dick’s hair and trying not to laugh at how even this touch makes Dick’s erection twitch and jerk.

Not today.

The fifth night, Wednesday, Jason pins Dick to the bed on his back around 2 am and uses a scarf to tie a vibrator along the length of Dick’s erection, wrapping both vibrator and cock up until there’s a buzzing bundle of pashmina resting against Dick’s stomach and the other man is writhing beneath him, barely kept back by the cock ring tightened around him. He jerks off on Dick’s chest and has to brace himself against the headboard when he comes, splattering up the edge of the older man’s jaw. Dick is almost snarling when he focuses in on him again.

“I-if you’re n-not gonna let me come, Jason-” Dick growls out, trying and failing to stop bucking his hips.

“Then stop?” he says, and Dick looks like he’s going to punch Jason but Jason reaches back and unravels the scarf, letting the vibrator fall to the side of the bed and clicking the cock ring open, laughing low in his chest at Dick’s sudden writhe, his cock set free and bobbing above his abs. Dick tries and fails to punch Jason’s thigh, hand faltering when a calloused thumb rubs across the head of his cock.

“Please,” he begs, but all Jason does is lean down and press a kiss to his nose, smirking all the while.

He climbs off the bed and salutes Dick with two fingers over his shoulder, grabbing his bathrobe off the hook and retreating to the bedroom to start work on his report on last night’s drug bust.

When he climbs back into bed an hour later, Dick is still breathing heavily and trying to sleep, his hips twitching every now and again. He slaps his lover’s thigh none-too-gently and grins.

“I suggest a cold shower,” he says before he rolls over.

The sixth night, Thursday, it’s only 4 pm before Dick is rolling his hips up into Jason’s hand and sucking in air like his throat is closing. His fingernails leave marks along Jason’s forearm when Jason leans down to suck the head into his mouth.

“Soon, baby,” he tells the older man when he pulls back, Dick’s eyes rolled back in his head as he drowns on the edge of orgasm.

The seventh night, Friday, Dick has to go undercover again- this time at a strip club.

“These are thick,” Dick says, looking at the panties with suspicion as Jason hands them to him, on the top of the pile of lingerie.

“Gotta put the GPS somewhere,” Jason shrugs. “And it’s not like you’re wearing a lot, exactly.”

He fingers the remote in his pocket as Dick puts the lingerie on, helps him slip the trenchcoat over his clothes and buckle his heels on, and walks behind him all the way up the back stairs. He watches as Dick performs, sliding along and putting cameras places for Babs, and when Dick is done on stage he asks the floor manager if he could have a private chat with “Devin”.

He’s sitting on the couch in front of the small stage when Dick stalks in, fluid on those heels, and the door locks behind him. He stands, legs akimbo, before he takes the two steps up to the stage and wraps his leg around the pole.

“You gonna let me come tonight?” Dick asks him, voice raspy from the smoke in the main room, and Jason tilts his head back to glint his eyes at Dick.

“If you put on a good enough show, I just might,” he drawls, and Dick fairly smolders at him, his cock pushing out the front of the panties and his arms wrapping up the metal rod.

“You get off on people watching you, Dick?” Jason asks a moment later, his eyes glued to the way Dick’s back is arching, spinning slowly around the pole. Dick laughs, breathless on the end of a moan.

“Oh, I think you know t-the answer to that one, Jay,” he says, and Jason smirks. He waits, until Dick is standing pressed up against the pole with his legs spread out and his hands bracing himself, his head thrown back, before pulling the remote from his pocket and flicking the switch for the first level of intensity.

Dick’s eyes shoot open, his head snapping up, and he stares at Jason with wide eyes, his mouth opening in a gasp when Jason flicks the switch straight up to seven. His knees buckle and Dick slides to the ground, whining, his eyes clenching shut and his hips rocking up against the pole. He’s rolling his hips into it, pressing his cock against the metal and wailing, his mouth open and slack. Jason grins and flicks the switch up another notch. Oh, what a sweet sight, Dick on his knees, his legs spread around the pole and his cock grinding on it, his fingers gripping it so tight and his cheek resting on the back of one white-knuckled hand.

“Jay, Jay, J-Jay, Jay,” Dick babbles, thighs clenching tight around the pole, bucking his hips harder and harder into the vibration. Jason’s grin spreads wider for a moment, and he picks up the remote one more time.

“Come for me, baby,” he croons, and then he flicks the switch up to ten.

He has to carry Dick out the back entrance of the club to their car.

#  _Ten: Daddy Kink_

He almost feels guilty about it, but when he’s got Damian’s knees over his shoulder and the seventeen year old is grasping at the pillow and flushing deep, dark red, he can’t find it in himself to care.

He almost feels guilty when Damian cries out and he answers, fucking his thumb into that slick, sweet mouth while he pounds Damian into the mattress.

“Daddy, daddy,  _daddy_ ,” Damian whimpers, whines, keens, wails, and Dick kisses him, bites him, presses his cock down against his slick abdomen.

“Baby, baby, c’mon,” he whispers back, breathing hard and angling his hips up enough to hit that spot that always seems to make Damian lose his head. “Come for me, baby, come for your daddy,” he tells his younger lover, and Damian does it, like a good little boy, coming hard and jerking in the aftershocks, eyes dazed and chest heaving and covered in come.

“Just for you, daddy,” Damian croons in his ear, and Dick is coming too, falling all over his baby and biting into that tan shoulder to try and muffle his moans.

“Baby boy,” he rasps, combing his fingers through Damian’s short, ruffled hair and spilling endearments out across his forehead. The teenager curls closer.

#  _Eleven: Spanking_

“You haven’t been a good boy lately,” Jason whispers in his ear, fingers around his wrists and Bruce is before him, sitting at the head of the bed expectantly. He jerks once, twice, as Jason shoves him forward and Bruce cups his jaw gently, smiling up at him with a promise in his eyes.

“Are you going to take your punishment like you should, Dick?” Bruce asks him, voice so much softer than what Dick knows is coming. He nods, once, before Bruce is pulling him down and Jason is kneeling at his other side and Dick is resting over Bruce’s spread thighs, his chest already heaving and his thighs twitching, trying not to kick out. “Jason’s going to count for me,” he tells Dick, and then he begins. Slaps and smacks and hard, ruthless spanks that jerk Dick against Bruce’s thighs, his cock hanging between them without any contact and fire shooting up his spine with each hit that smacks hard enough, in just the right spot, to stimulate his prostate. He’s sobbing into the covers before long, Jason’s lips against his ear, counting out in a low voice that doesn’t fail to send pangs of arousal through Dick’s stomach.

“Please,” he begs, when Jason counts stroke forty-three.

“H-hnnngh,” he moans, when Jason counts stroke sixty-seven.

“N-no, I-I’m g-gonna, no-” he wails, when Jason counts stroke one hundred and twelve and Dick comes across the bedspread, jerking and keening and shouting with the ache of coming untouched.

“Oh, baby,” Bruce says, voice sounding on the edge of disappointed and aroused to the point of pain. “You’ve made a mess.”

#  _Twelve: Blowjobs_

Bart is sweet and skinny, even at nineteen, and Dick can’t help running his hands up the boy’s bared thighs and chest until Bart is giggling and bucking into his touch, splayed out on the floor and flushed. His cheeks are apple red- Dick can’t resist kissing them, rubbing his own against them when he wraps his fingers around Bart’s erection and strokes and soaks in Bart’s stuttering, high moans. Slim fingers tug at his hair-

“What about you,” Bart asks, fast and low, and Dick grins down at him before he grasps those skinny hips and rolls them, switches them, until Bart is on his hands and knees over Dick’s larger form.

“Don’t worry, sweet boy, you’ll get it,” he murmurs, and Dick reaches up and sucks Bart’s cock down until it hits his throat. Bart is whining high in his throat when he finally gets with the picture, licking at Dick’s erection and sucking it down, moaning around it. He tries not to buck his hips up into Bart’s mouth, but then Bart does it, fucks down into Dick’s mouth and keeps rolling his hips, and they end up grinding up into each other on the floor, carpet burn on Dick’s elbows and Bart’s knees.

It doesn’t seem to dim the encounter at all, so Dick keeps going.

#  _Thirteen: Rimming_

He loves it when he gets to teach Tim new things.

He loves it when he gets to make Tim incoherent, mess up those perfect bangs and suck red marks across those pale thighs, when he gets to run his finger through the cum smeared across Tim’s slim chest, when he can make that blush bloom in Tim’s cheeks.

He loves it when he can startle a surprised, high moan out of Tim’s mouth.

He loves it when he can spread Tim out on his stomach, dazed and sleepy from their earlier sex, and breathe hot down his spine. When he can dig his fingers into Tim’s ass and spread it wide and lean in, dart quick, and slide his tongue right into Tim’s ass, fucked sloppy and still slick with Dick’s come. Tim jolts, tries to reach back with his hands to pull at Dick, but Dick’s free hand pins both of Tim’s to the small of his back and Dick is fucking him with his tongue, lapping up the come and the edible peach lube and listening to Tim’s agonizing whimpers.

“D-Dick, no- aaah, please, uunh-” he whines out, but Dick fucks in further, shoves his shoulders until he can get them under Tim’s thighs and pull him up. He lets go of Tim’s hands when he gets high enough that Tim has to brace himself on the mattress and shake, shake and writhe on Dick’s chest with every thrust of his tongue. He moans against Tim’s slick hole, letting his hold on Tim’s hip aid Tim’s thrusts against his chest, and when he glances up, Tim’s back is flushed and blotchy with red, his face pressed to the covers and his hands clenching convusively.

“Come for me,” he slurs, tightening his hold on Tim’s hip and pressing him harder onto his chest, sucking at the rim and then fucking in as deep as he can, his own hips bucking upwards when Tim comes around him, comes on his tongue and clenches and spasms and wails against the duvet, spattering his chest.

#  _Fourteen: Bondage_

“Oh, baby,” Dick croons, trailing his finger down the side of Wally’s face until it hits the leather of the ball gag’s straps. “Don’t even try. You can’t get out.” Wally whines behind the gag, trying to buck up, but the straps that surround his frame holding him back.

They twine around his thighs, around his hips, around his cock and up his chest, and he bucks and writhes between their knots, trying to vibrate out of them.

Dick keeps distracting him, though.

(He won’t escape them tonight.)

#  _Fifteen: Hand/Finger Kink_

Roy’s fingers scrape, calloused, along the inside of Dick’s teeth- they thrust, fucking his mouth, and his eyes are rolling up in his head already.

“You’re that hard just for my fingers, Dickie?” Roy whispers, pressing his hips against Dick’s ass and grinning, fucking in harder and feeling Dick struggle not to gag, his cock hard and slick against his hip. “Just for me, fucking your mouth?”

He slid his fingers out, shoving Dick onto the bed and standing over him, watching him turn himself over, dark eyes looking up through darker lashes.

“Whore,” Roy said, grinning down at his lover and trailing his calloused fingers up the inside of the younger man’s leg.

“You love it,” Dick said breathlessly.

“I do.”

# Sixteen: Voyeurism

“I thought you  _liked_  to watch, Timmy,” Dick purrs from the opposite end of the bed, rolling on his side and looking up at Tim where he’s tied to the headboard and straining, his cock dripping on his stomach and thighs.

“Can’t you tell, Dickie?” Jason murmurs, dragging a hand down Dick’s side and across his stomach to grasp his erection and stroke it slowly. Dick sighed, rolling his hips into Jason’s hand and reaching back to hook his arm around the younger man’s shoulder. “He  _does_  like it. Look at that, he’s about to come just from watching me fuck you.” Tim moans, his eyes glued to Jason’s hand, and Dick laughs.

Jason’s thigh splits Dick’s open, and Dick arches until it’s visible to Tim, where Jason is fucking into him, slow and deep.

“You want Jason to fuck you like this, baby?” Dick asks, rolling his head to the side and looking at Tim, breathing hard and clutching at Jason’s wrist. “Want him to come inside? Deep inside you ‘til you can’t feel anything else?”

Jason thinks he can see Tim’s eyes rolling up inside his head. He laughs, breathless, fucking Dick a little harder and scratching red marks across one golden tan hip.

“You gotta come first, baby bird,” he breathes, smirking at Tim before he bites down on Dick’s shoulder and thrusts up hard against the older man’s prostate, squeezing his erection. “M’not fucking you until you come all over yourself over there, just from watching us.”

Tim squirms, writhes, whimpers, his cock jerking, and Jason has a feeling- it might not be long before that happens.

#  _Seventeen: Roleplay_

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy, right?” Dick pants, his hands braced on Jason’s pecs as he fucks himself on Jason’s cock, the younger man’s hands tight around his hips and guiding him. He laughs, thrusting up harder into Dick and shaking sweaty white curls out of his eyes.

“Been waiting for that one all night, haven’t you?” he pinches Dick’s side, scrapes a fingernail across his nipple. Dick nods, his fingers playing with the fringe on the tacky tasseled faux leather vest Jason’s wearing, a ripped up plaid flannel on underneath.

“You’re not even a sexy cowboy,” Dick manages. Jason’s eyebrow is raised, when he slides his hands down to grab Dick’s ass, spreading him wide and grinning at his incoherent whine, blue-blue eyes closing even as teal ones rake over his sweating, flushed form.

“I’m always sexy, Dickie, I’m a sexy  _everything_ ,” Jason murmurs, slipping a finger down to trace the rim of Dick’s ass, where Jason’s inside of him, where Jason’s thrusting deep into him. Dick’s laugh is chopped up with moans, rough and rougher thrusts shaking his figure, but what makes him really lose it is the finger Jason slips in alongside his cock, stretching him even wider and practically shoving the orgasm out of him, his fingers clenching and ripping tassels off the vest and his come staining the front of the costume and hitting Jason’s stubbled jaw.

“You’re the messiest angel I’ve ever seen, darlin’,” Jason drawls, wiping the splatter of come off his jaw and sucking on his finger, slow and sultry, before grabbing the straps of Dick’s wings and pulling him back down on his erection. He waits for Dick to regain his breath and his coherence, looking down at Jason with heat in his eyes, his halo crooked and his toga ripped in a few places where it’s rucked up over his hips.

“Did it hurt?” Jason asks. Dick laughs.

“When I fell from heaven?”

“No,” Jason grins, rolling them over until Dick’s splayed over the carpet in the dark hotel room, knees knocking into Jason’s sides and feet bracing on the ugly diamond pattern. He starts thrusting again, and Dick yelps, whines, curls his fingers in Jason’s hair and tugs. “When I fucked you hard enough to make you black out.”

#  _Eighteen: Gunplay_

Damian’s used a lot of guns in his eighteen years of life, despite his father’s dislike of them, and so he knows- he knows this one’s not loaded. But that doesn’t make him any less… apprehensive. It doesn’t lessen the sick pangs in his stomach that are mixing with arousal and leaving him shaking on the floor at the foot of the bed as Dick draws the barrel across Damian’s chest, up his throat-

He presses the barrel to Damian’s lips, and his eyes are hot and dangerous.

“Open,” he murmurs, fingers grasping a handful of Damian’s hair. He does, opens his mouth and sucks in a quick, shaky breath before Dick’s shoving the barrel in, fucking his mouth with cold metal. It’s cool on his tongue, unyielding when he presses against it. Nothing like the cocks he’s sucked or the toys, and he can’t help closing his eyes when Dick presses in rougher, grinding the palm of his hand against his own erection and moaning around the gun.

“If I shove it in far enough, will you swallow around it?” Dick whispers- Damian whimpers, curling his fingers around his erection. “Like that thought, do you?” Dick grins, stands, drags the gun slowly out of Damian’s mouth. He unzips his pants, pulling his cock out, and brushes the head across Damian’s lower lip.

“Swallow around this instead.”

#  _Nineteen: Breathplay_

A hand, larger than his own, around his throat- he doesn’t know when Damian got so big, but he can’t, he can’t breathe, and he’s flushing and swallowing and rutting against Damian’s thick thigh now, letting Damian see him. Damian smirks at him, tightens his hold, watching Dick’s eyes roll back and his cock twitch, before he’s pulling back and kissing air back into Dick’s lungs.

“ _More_ ,” Dick begs.

“Less,” Damian counters, grinning, biting until Dick’s lip bleeds.

“Please,  _please_ , Dami-” Dick wraps his own fingers around Damian’s and drags the twenty-year old’s hand to cover his pulse, ticking away harder than his heaving chest.

“Deep breath, beloved,” Damian whispers, mouthing along Dick’s jaw. He bites the earlobe, hard and constant, as he increases pressure on Dick’s throat until all that’s left is the sound of choked off whimpers and rumbling groans that can’t make it out. Dick’s seeing black spots, blooming across his vision, and his cock can’t possibly get harder, rubbing slickly against Damian’s hip.

And then, just before he can’t hear and can’t see and just before the black takes over his vision- he sucks in air, sweet and thick with sex, Damian’s hand leaving his throat to squeeze, stroke, up his cock and back down, once, twice, and- he’s coming, hard and breathless, falling forward onto Damian’s shoulder.

#  _Twenty: Bloodplay_

The thorns scratch at his sides, at his thighs- Ivy smiles, trails her finger up his thigh beneath the ripped tights, and kisses him.

Once.

Twice.

He never stood a chance.

Two minutes later, the aphrodisiac is taking over, sinking into his skin through her lipstick, and he’s hard beneath his jock, the plants slowly going from constrainers to caressers as he plays with them with dazed fingers, twining them around his hands and rubbing them gently.

“Oh, pretty boy,” Ivy murmurs, running a hand along the line of his hip. “Did you want to play?” Dick just looks up at her with hazy eyes, licking his lips and trying to speak past the daze.

“Play?” he slurs, voice thick. She smiles wider, leaning down to kiss him once more, her vines thickening and tightening on his thighs, spreading them wide. The thorned one wraps around his stomach, and when it, too, thickens, he gives a suprised yelp and arches upwards with a moan. One of the thorns has punctured his skin, blood running down his navel and pooling there, and the other vines perk up, slicking along and soaking up the blood.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you get off on pain,” Ivy says, flicking her fingers and letting one of the smoother vines curl into Dick’s suit and slide around his cock. “You are, after all, a Bat.”

She digs the thorns in deeper, and they cut quickly, blood all over his torso and thighs, small cuts that the vines lap at- his cock is flushed dark by the time she’s halfway done anchoring the thorns. One of the vines dips into the blood in his navel once again, tracing it up the line of his cock and curling around the head, and Dick shouts, writhing sluggishly at the sight and screwing his eyes shut, precome dripping down in a steady slide.

The plants will drink that too.

#  _Twenty One: Dry Orgasm/Overstimulation_

Tim is just too much fun to play with. Even when they don’t tie him up, he does what they want. Most of the time.

And he’s young, young enough that even after coming two times already, he’s hard again and squirming on the bed, clawing at the bedspread and whining, wrecked and fucked loose and sloppy and pushing his face against Damian’s thigh where the younger man sits at the head of the bed, his legs spread on either side of Tim’s body. Stephanie is curled across his other side, one thigh crossing his and her cheek on his shoulder, letting her hips twitch every so often when Damian’s fingers, circling her clit lazily while they two of them watch Tim writhe, press a little harder. Her hand works his cock and he kisses her every so often, but they’re content to watch Dick and Jay torment Tim.

Jason’s fingers are holding Tim’s thighs apart for Dick, who brought out the vibrators one round ago. Even though Tim’s legs are trembling, trying to close, they can’t. They can’t close and they can’t squirm away from Dick’s fingers, from the bullet Dick slips up as far as he can, nestling it against a sensitive spot and then- Then Jason hands him the thickest, longest vibrator they’ve got, and Dick’s pushing it in, slow and set to pulse, until Tim arches to try and get away and Dick bites his hip.

“Ah- _ah_ , little brother,” he coos, petting Tim’s stomach and nuzzling the base of Tim’s dark red cock. “Almost in.”

“P-plea-sse-” Tim wails. His fingernails scratch across Damian’s calf, and Damian reaches down to lazily yank on Tim’s hair, pressing his thumb down his cheekbone and shoving it into Tim’s mouth, rubbing it across the space where his bite had split the lower lip earlier.

“Just suck on Dami’s fingers and let me,” Dick croons. Jason laughs, stroking his hand up Dick’s back and leaning over to bite at Tim’s thigh.

“Be good for our older brother, Timmy,” he rasps, fingers tightening on Tim’s inner knee. “Let him fuck you like a good little boy.”

“C’mon, sweet baby,” Stephanie murmurs, rubbing the back of her hand on Tim’s flushed, hot cheek, and Tim presses into it, relaxes his muscles a little, sucks Damian’s thumb back in and tries to keep still while Dick finally gets the vibrator all the way in.

And then Dick flicks the switch up as high as it can go, and he arches, screaming hoarsely and bucking, slamming his hands against the mattress and flinging his legs up involuntarily. Jason catches them, holds them there, smirking while Dick sucks the head of Tim’s cock in and starts to fuck him with the vibrator. Dick’s fingers can feel the intensity of the vibration and Tim is still squirming ripping the duvet cover and convulsing. And then he goes rigid, arches up impossibly high and fucks into Dick’s mouth, a broken cry leaving his throat and his thighs spasming in Jason’s hands.

He pushes at Dick’s head, sobbing and choking on whimpers, flushed bright red and shaking.

“D-Dick, d-don’, ple-ase,” he slurs, shaking his head back and forth and breathing in hitched, short movement. “Can’- can’t c-come any mo’-” Dick pulls off, licking up the the head and pushing a little at the slit, drawing one last cracked wail from Tim’s mouth, before he pets at Tim’s hips and kisses his navel.

“Did you come, baby?” he asks soothingly, gentle and soft as he blankets Tim’s body, letting Jason roll to the side and stroke Tim’s hair along with Damian and Stephanie. Tim nods, biting at his lip and blinking dazedly, tears streaking his fevered cheeks, and Dick kisses them, can’t help himself, kisses the salt away. “Oh, sweetheart, baby, little brother-”

“Precious,” Stephanie coos, bending to kiss his forehead as well, and Jason laughs, soft and gravelly, smoothing sweaty black hair back from Tim’s forehead.

“Such a good boy,” Jason murmurs, and Tim’s smile is fucked out, wrecked and sloppy, and Damian traces his finger along it when Dick pulls away far enough for him to reach.

“Beloved,” he says, almost too quiet for the others to hear, but Tim does, he knows, and even though he’s clearly falling asleep, warm beneath Dick’s weight and high on endorphins, his smile gets just a little bit wider.

#  _Twenty Two: Pool Sex_

It’s really not safe to assume when it comes to him and Jason, but somehow they’re here, rutting against the side of the pool and kissing, chlorine breath and salt in their mouths. He was doing laps and Jason- well.

He doesn’t exactly remember, not when Jason’s fingers are around his cock underwater and somehow they’ve been dragged into the shallow end. Jason shoves him down on the steps, tugging his swim trunks off, and he gasps at the sudden shock of colder water.

“Christ, Jay-” Dick starts to say, but Jason’s on his knees and smirking up at him and taking a deep breath, and then-

Hot.

Hot, hot, slick, wet, swallowing, and Dick can’t help it.

He fucks Jason’s mouth, grasping onto the metal stair bar and crying out into the muffled, fogged air of the indoor pool room.

This wasn’t really what he’d planned when he’d told Bruce he was going to get some low-impact exercise done.

#  _Twenty Three: Dirty Talk_

“Don’t you want it, though?” Dick’s voice, plaintive and low, resounds through his communicator. He takes a deep breath, tries to concentrate on his homework, tries not to rub down onto the mattress through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

“Dick, I’m- I’m trying to do homework,” Tim taps his pencil against the textbook, hoping that Dick can hear it through the link. He doesn’t know why Dick’s calling him, on the communicator of alll things, from his apartment in Bludhaven. He knows they both have a scheduled night off, and his professor is going to be pissed off if he doesn’t have this problem set done for the lecture tomorrow.

“And I’m trying to get off,” Dick laughs, thick and breathy. “Broke up a bar fight on sixth and University before I came home, Timmy, you know how it is. When the adrenaline won’t stop and you can’t not get hard and you just don’t wanna get come all over the inside of your jock-“

“Dick,” he says, pleading, because he knows Dick isn’t going to stop. (At least he’s gotten his token protest in, though, because-)

“I wanna suck you off, little brother,” Dick croons into the link. Tim can hear the sound of him jacking himself off, sucking in deep breaths and trying not to moan too loud. “I wanna do that, break up a fight and then shove you into the alleyway, drag that belt down and pull you out of your jock and just suck you in the alley. I wanna- I wanna- Aa-ahn, please, Tim,” he’s begging now, breath in Tim’s ear, and Tim can’t stop rubbing his cock against the mattress, his forehead on his math book and Dick’s voice touching him. “Wanna mess you up, make your perfect little blank expression all fucked out and- and- wanna fuck you till you cry,” Dick growls.

“Please,” is all Tim has to whimper out before Dick is moaning, long and low, and coming in his hand.

“You’d better finish that homework before I get there,” Dick says after a few moments of labored breathing. “And you’d better not come.”

Tim whimpers again. “Yes, Dick.”

#  _Twenty Four: Intercrural_

It’s past three AM and he’s got his little brother braced over the back of the couch in his Bludhaven apartment, hands grasping skinny hips hard enough to bruise and feet pressing against Tim’s slender ankles as he fucks between hard, lithe thighs and bites red marks into the back of Tim’s shoulder. It smells like strawberry and peaches from the lube he’d poured liberally over Tim’s inner thighs, and Tim is making sweet little whining noises every time his cock drags along the underside of Tim’s.

“Oh, little brother,” he moans, scraping his fingernails down Tim’s ribs, up again and then to their original position, and Tim arches back and tries to tighten his thighs, tries to reach for his cock.

He doesn’t get there, Dick’s fingers twining with his and pressing back against the couch, the older man’s hips working faster.

“You’re gonna come just like this,” he rasps, pressing his face to the nape of Tim’s neck. Tim whimpers.

“Yes, y-yes,” Tim’s shaking, and all Dick has to do is thrust up a little, drag the head of his cock along Tim’s perineum- peach and strawberry and Tim’s coming across the back of Dick’s second hand couch.

#  _Twenty Five: Public (Semi)_

When Roy’s fingers slide down inside of his green shorts, playing along the length of Dick’s erection, he squirms back, hissing at his lover to stop. The blanket over them won’t hide anything, and Garth’s already looking at them suspiciously. Roy does it again, this time grasping Dick’s cock and biting his shoulder, and now Kory’s looking too, a knowing expression on her face and a smile in her eyes. She settles back into the armchair a little, tilting her head to see them better. Dick can’t- he flushes, tries to nerve-strike Roy, but Roy’s stroking, pinching, rubbing the head and the frenum, and he arches involuntarily, sucking in a deep breath.

The TV goes off and Kory stretches luxuriously, her hair curling around the edge of the armchair, her eyes glinting at them. Garth’s grin is slowly spreading, and Donna’s giggling behind her hand.

“Something you care to show us, Roy?” Kory asks. Roy grins, Dick can feel it against his jaw, and he can’t speak coherently enough to tell Roy to knock it off before the blanket is being ripped off his lap and he’s tugged back against Roy even further, legs spread over Roy’s. He can feel their eyes on him, on the way Roy’s fingers play up the length of his flushed cock. 

“Gonna get wet for us, Dickie?” Roy murmurs against his ear, and Dick moans, biting his lip to try and take it back, his fingers clenching on Roy’s forearms.

“Oh, please do,” Donna says lowly, her fingers curling in her own hair. Dick can’t look her way, his cheekbones cherry red.

This isn’t the team bonding he’d envisioned.


End file.
